


Maybe He Had a Chance After All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from Sam's perspective about Jo, and his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to expand this into a AU Season 5 fic maybe, but I don't know...

He didn’t really know when it had started. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He knew he liked her right away. But she had been interested in Dean.

_Story of my life._

Still, he wasn’t sure when liking her had turned into  _liking_  her.

He watched her go into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. They were at Bobby’s, the whole gang gathered together the night before they tried to kill the devil. Odds weren’t great that they would make it out alive.

Sam thought about going over to her.

_Just to talk, to say… something._

While he was thinking about it though, Dean had already done it. He and Jo were leaning up against the counter chatting. Sam watched as Jo laughed and smiled, and leaned into to kiss his brother.

But she didn’t. She pulled back, smiled and walked away, leaving Dean looking dejected. Sam was confused, and surprised. He thought Jo had it bad for Dean.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched, and looked up sharply to find Dean eyeing him.

Dean raised his eyebrows in question, but Sam just shrugged nonchalantly.

_Maybe he had a chance after all._


	2. Chapter 2

Later, after they had drank the house dry and taken a group photo to immortalize the night, Sam found Jo out on the front porch, looking up at the stars. She was leaning against the railing, holding a beer bottle loosely in her hands, and her head was tilted up towards the sky.

She didn’t turn around when she heard him, choosing instead for them to sit in comfortable silence. When Sam finally did speak, it was an apology.

“I never did get a chance to say sorry to you”, he started. Jo looked at him then, confused about what he would need to apologize for.

“About what happened when I was possessed”, he finished, beginning to fidget at the memory, and her inscrutable gaze.

Jo continued to stare, and then turned back to look at the stars. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam. It wasn’t you.”

He sighed, because he knew that- he did. But he still felt badly about it.

“Still”, he said, walking forward to stand next to her and look at the stars as well, “It must have been... unsettling. And I’m sorry you were involved in that. I still have nightmares about-”

She looked at him sharply, her eyes questioning.

“About what could have happened.”

Jo dipped her head, eyes closed, either remembering it or trying to forget. Sam traced her face with his eyes, the glow from the porch light catching on her cheekbones, her nose. She looked beautiful, as lovely as he always thought she looked. Even back at the end of the first case they’d worked together, when she’d been covered in dirt. She always shined, he thought.

He’d gotten lost in his thoughts, and when he came back to the present Jo was regarding him thoughtfully.

Sam flushed, and turned to look out over the porch again. His heartbeat had quickened at being caught staring at her, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. It didn’t help that the air suddenly felt charged, or that the space between the two of their bodies felt hot.

Jo was still watching him, a slight smile on her lips. “You know”, she said, leaning her back against the railing, so she could continue to look at him, “when you first showed up at that bar I was working at, I was really happy to see you. Even after everything- It was good to see you. And after we talked, even after I knew something was off with you, when you leaned into me...”

Sam had forgotten how to breath, he was sure of it. His throat felt dry, and his head was fuzzy. _What was she saying?_

“I was hoping it was real”, whispered, suddenly nervous.

Sam looked at her, her wide eyes open and vulnerable. He didn’t know what to do, what to say, and without even knowing what was happening he had raised his hand to her face to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Her eyelids fell with his touch, and Sam could see now that her breathing was shallow. Her eyes stayed shut as he shifted closer to her, and he didn’t stop until his lips were brushing against hers.

“I wanted it to be real too”, he said quietly, before settling into the kiss. Their first kiss.


End file.
